Flame tank
Flame Tank The Flame Tank was an experimental multi-purpose weapon developed by the Brotherhood of Nod. The tank was comprised of twin fixed flame cannons joined to two large pressurized napalm tanks on its back. The driver's canopy was located between the giant flamethrowers. The whole vehicle rested on a light tracked chassis. The armour of the vehicle was non-existent, as the weight of the fuel on the tank and the size of the weaponry prohibited all but the minimum protection for the operator. The resulting tank was a fast, versatile weapon, dangerous to infantry and buildings alike. However, its main weakness was the lack of armor and short ranged weaponry, compensated to a degree when operating in conjunction with other tanks of the Brotherhood. Weaknesses The Flame tank was vulnerable to GDI Humvees and APCs because of the Flame Tank's short range weaponry and the fragility of its design, and their major bane were armored units, Mammoth Tanks in particular. Battlefield records indicate that to effectively counter enemy armour, Flame Tanks had to be deployed in packs of five or six. Subterranean Flame Tank After the First Tiberium War, Nod commanders reviewed the performance of the Flame Tank, which often had to face GDI armor before it could reach its objective, and in these cases it often could not make it to its destination. To eliminate the danger of encountering enemy armour, an underground version of the tank was developed. The Subterranean Flame Tank, like its predecessor also known as Devil's Tongue, was a boxy vehicle with two giant horizontal drills located on its front and treads wrapped around the profile of the vehicle. Tanks containing pressurized napalm were completely enclosed within the vehicle, as were the powerful engines required to move it underground. However, the compact design has forced Nod technicians to discard all but the lightest armour plating, rendering it vulnerable to all anti-tank weaponry. The design worked perfectly, the tank was fast and its twin side-mounted flamethrowers were highly damaging against enemy structures and infantry. Its tunneling abilities have proven to be indispensable assets to the Brotherhood's war effort and GDI infantry soon learnt a new meaning of the word "fear". Future The tank's design was effective, but a technological dead-end, as there was little room for improvement or overhaul, as the tank itself would have to be redesigned. As such, Nod engineers have discarded the vehicle, developing an advanced version of the classic Flame Tank in its place. Advanced Flame Tank Analyzing battle records from the Second Tiberium War have revealed that the frontline forces of Nod have lost a crucial element of their offensive, an effective anti-infantry weapon. Remembering the efficency of the Flame Tank, they returned to their roots and developed an advanced version of the classic tank. It was truly a return. This version featured an independently operating four tread system, meaning the main hull of the tank was able to move independently of the treads. Additionally, the vehicle received substantial armour plating this time, as well as an advanced version of the napalm launchers. The tanks were also hardened and plated, limiting the risk of additional discharge. The new Flame Tank has proven to be a frightening enemy, as it could easily incinerate any infantry with ease and clear out garrisoned buildings effortlessly as well as damage structures quickly. Its only weakness was the lack of an effective weapon against enemy armor. Category:Vehicles Category:Nod TWI Arsenal Category:Nod TWII Arsenal Category:Nod TWIII Arsenal